What Are Happy Endings Anyways?
by NavyReservist
Summary: This is a rp between myself and a friend. April O'Hare(oc)/Jefferson ; Naveen French(oc)/Mr.Gold Life in Storybrooke, normal... or not? Will April and Naveen or as they are known as in the Enchanted Forest Lev and Ella find happy ever after or not? Read and find out! (Highest rating for safety cause I'm paranoid)
1. Lev April OC

**_Enchanted Forest Information_**

**Name:**Leverett March

_meaning: Leverett means 'young rabbit' and March helps bring her name together to be a pun on the term March Hare_

**Age:** 22

**Nickname(s):** Lev/March Hare

**Gender**: Female

**Affiliation:** Queen of Hearts

**Appearance:** Coppery colored hair cut short to her neck with bangs going straight across her forehead. Her eyes are brown and her skin is a creamy white color with a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks, nose, shoulders, and arms. She wears for the most part a plain cream colored dress with a red apron over it and black shoes.

**Personality:**

Lev is a kindly, well mannered young lady working in the palace of the queen of hearts. Her main job is basically to ensure that the Hatter makes the portal hat and doesn't go too crazy while doing so. She is very polite when faced with the right company, and is very aware of her place in the society's hierarchy.

When she is among people of her own social class though, her mild manners melt away and she becomes a bit of a nut. Lev has a habit of thinking really hard and running her mouth when she gets lost in thought. She has no brain to mouth filter among people of her own class, and her ramblings tend to annoy those she comes into contact with.

She's very intellectual, and comes up with some very interesting social and philosophical theories that she likes to share with The Hatter. Not that he can really grasp what she's saying. He's always a bit preoccupied with 'making the hat work'. Lev enjoys spending time with him, even if he is mad.

She is also a hopeless romantic. When she like someone, she really likes them. And when she falls in love with them, she falls hard. Her affection drives her to be incredibly selfless, even if it winds up hurting her in the end. She puts the well being and emotions of those she cares about above her own, and more often than not gets the short end of the stick for it.

**Relationships:** She is good friends with Hasel Muscardin (The dormouse and Guard to the Hatter's rooms), and has a crush on the Hatter.

**Bio/History:**Lev's family is well known for making tea. Exactly how they do it is a family secret, but their drinks gathered a large reputation in Wonderland for being able to make the drinker feel calm or content. Rumors also say that drinking the tea brings up one's fondest memories, and that according to the person drinking it, each cup tastes different. This is achieved by unintentional magic. When Lev makes a cup the feelings she has are communed into the drink by a kind of magic she is unaware of while she creates it. Basically, its made with love and you can taste it.

Naturally, the Queen of Hearts wanted a monopoly on that kind of luxury good, and Lev was brought into the palace to live as the Queen's own personal March Tea Maker. The rest of her family was executed, because the queen refused to allow anyone but herself to be able to partake in this kind of luxury goods. However, the queen's cruel actions tainted Lev's tea, and because of the resentment she had for her, Lev was unable to properly make the drink for a long time. The only reason she was kept alive was because if she died, the secrets to the March Tea died with her, and the queen was too selfish for that.

The Queen's rule for no one but herself drinking the tea was given an exception when the Mad Hatter was taken into the palace after being abandoned in Wonderland by Regina. His madness caused his work habits to be erratic, and although he got things done, he wasn't getting them done enough for the queen's taste. That's where Lev came in. The Queen wanted her to calm him down when he dove too far into madness, and whenever things looked to be getting out of hand she would be brought in to have tea with him. What the Queen didn't expect was for Lev to fall in love with the Hatter. Because of her affection for him, she was able to successfully brew the tea only for the Hatter.

The Queen didn't exactly like that very much, and despite all her previous reasons for wanting to keep Lev alive, decided that she might as well be executed because she disliked the thought of someone as lowly as the Hatter being able to have something she herself could not. So Lev was imprisoned and awaiting execution. Her life was spared only because of Regina's curse.

**Fairytale:** Alice in Wonderland

**_Storybrooke Information _**

**Name:**April O'Hare

_meaning: Her name is basically one big pun on the term March Hare._

**Age:**23

Gender: Female

**Affiliation:** _The March Hare _(The Bar/Cafe she owns with her half brother Dorian Maus. She is the bartender there)

**Appearance:** Her copper hair is longer now, going to the middle of her back with her bangs swept to the side and held in place by two green hair clips. Her eyes are the same warm brown color, but her skin has a bit more color to it. Her freckles are still there as well. She wears casual, slightly hipster type clothing when she isn't working. She usually likes to wear loose flowy dresses that are paired up with an olive jacket and black boots, or jeans with a black tanktop and red flannel. When she's behind the bar its a white shirt with a black vest and black slacks to give off the classic 'bartending' feel.

**Personality: **

April is just a bit more jaded than her wonderland counterpart. Her false memories have her recalling taking an academic break, when she realized that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, and was almost done getting a degree she realized she didn't want. She's still kindly and well mannered while working, but off the clock she's a bit rougher around the edges.

As a bartender she's good with people, and good at managing drunks. She's charming when she's working, and always knows how to keep a good conversation and how to keep her customers thirsty (or in some cases how to cut them off when they drink too much) but her specialty has always been making a good cup of tea. Her half brother Dorian runs the cafe during the day with his roommate Peter White because of his Narcolepsy, so that means April needs to keep up with the bar. She doesn't mind it so much, but dealing with drunks (no matter how good she is at it) can get a bit tiresome and repetitive.

April is still very smart. She could do anything that she sets her mind to, and if someone were to actually speak with her they'd find that she has a lot of interesting thing to say. But her dry humor and scathing wit can be a bit off putting to people. Despite her ability to tone it down while she's working, April doesn't exactly keep her morbid sense of humor at bay when dealing with people before her shift at the bar. She's cracked some pretty bad jokes that made quite a few people uncomfortable, so Dorian (being the only one who can really put up with her) is her only really good friend.

Despite her off putting words, April is a sweet girl. She is genuinely concerned for the people around her, and if someone is having issues she does want to help. She treats her patrons like family, and knows when to cut them off and get someone to help them out of the bar. She always makes sure they have a way to get home safely before letting them leave, and makes the really bad ones eat some bread and drink some water before she sends them on their way.

**Relationships:** She really wasn't one for relationships before the curse broke, but she does fancy Jefferson afterwards.

**Bio/History: **

According to her curse memories, April was born in Boston where her mother and half brother all lived in a small, one bedroom apartment. Her mother had recently gone through a divorce with Dorian's father because of her affair with another man that brought April into the world. From what she could recall her mother was a hard working woman who always wanted the best for her children.

So after two years of barely scraping by, she returned with the two of them to Storybrooke so they could live with her parents while she made the commute into the nearby city for her job. April and Dorian would stay with their grandparents, because it was almost impossible to leave Dorian on his own with a two year old, despite himself being five years older. He had Narcolepsy, which meant that there were times where he would simply black out and not remember falling asleep. He always needed someone to watch over him because of that, and it just wasn't safe to leave two little kids on their own anyway.

In Storybrooke the siblings met a boy named Peter White, an Albino with a fascination with pocket watches. He and Dorian became good friends, and April soon joined that friendship. It lasted all throughout her childhood, until April left for Boston University after high school. She switched her major once before she realized that she had no idea what she wanted to do, and was almost completely done with a degree she didn't even want. So she dropped out. Or, as she put it 'took an Academic Hiatus'. Around the same time her mother passed away, and since she needed to return to Storybrooke anyway she just made a full time home there.

Dorian and Peter had opened a Cafe that doubled as a bar when night came around. Dorian would work the day shift with Peter, but Peter had night school and Dorian still had issues with his Narcolepsy so April took the night shift.

After the curse broke April realized that she had been stuck in Storybrooke for twenty eight years without aging, and that none of her memories beyond Storybrooke had actually happened to her.


	2. Ella Naveen OC

**Enchanted Forest Information**

**Name:** Rosabelle

**Meaning:** Latin for beautiful rose.

**Age:** A year older than her little half sister Belle

**Gender:** Female

**Nickname(s):** Elle (Which is English for Beautiful Fairy), El (Only by Belle when they are alone)

**Affiliation(s):** Her father Maurice and then Rumplestiltskin.

**Appearance:** Lips as red as a rose, Light tanned skin from working for her father and then later for Rumplestiltskin. Hair is brown but is so dark it is often mistaken to be black until the light hits hit then at times it appears to have a red tint. Eyes are golden brown. (Note her hair reaches below her shoulder blades and her eyes are from her mom)

**Species:** Half-Human Half-Fairy

**Relationships:** Mother – Rosa (a deceased fairy)

Father – Maurice (Though this is kept a secret from most)

Half Sister – Belle (Belle doesn't find out till she's a teenager and their father doesn't find out till Rumplestiltskin's appearance in their kingdom)

Love Interest – Rumplestiltskin

**Bio/History:** Rosabelle or Elle as she is known in Maurice's Castle is one of the servants and also best friends with Belle her half-sister. Her mother died after leaving her at her father's castle. Not having the heart to throw out his bastard child Maurice raises her. She is given many privileges fit for only those of royalty and he lies saying she is a distant relative whose parents unfortunately died on the way to the castle for a family visit. The secret of her true parentage is kept from all but himself, Elle and the head servant. Her younger half-sister Belle stumbles upon her father speaking with the head servant about Elle to which the truth is revealed. The secret then is kept by young Belle till Rumplestiltskin's arrival many years later during the Ogre Wars.

Elle being a half fairy doesn't have the wings of one but does possess the magic. She practiced every day in the privacy of a secret garden she found as a young child. Having learned to control her powers when Rumplestiltskin arrives she steps up to pose as his caretaker in exchange for her family and people's well-being during the Ogre Wars. Due to this story change she is proven to be similar to her younger sister and yet unlike what would have happened if it had been her is never kidnapped by Regina.

Knowing her place once in Rumplestiltskin's home she keeps everything spotless and when she knows he is away will play the piano and sing. When he is home in the Dark Castle she will often hum a pretty tune or sing quietly though at these times she doesn't realize she is doing so. After so much time spent in Rumplestiltskin's company she falls in love with him despite his cruelty.

**Personality:** Elle is a sweet young woman, well mannered due to her father's tutors and well accomplished for a servant girl. Her main job in Maurice's Castle is to take care of her younger half-sister Belle the princess. She is polite though can be angered easily to which she grins and bears what she must later on letting out her frustration when alone.

When it is just her and her sister she lets her see her true self though still keeps her magic secret from all.

**Fairytale:** Beauty &amp; The Beast

**Storybrooke Information**

**Name:** Naveen French

**Meaning:** Naveen is Celtic for beautiful, pleasant.

**Age:** A year older than her half-sister Lacy French.

**Gender:** Female

**Nickname(s):** Veen

**Affiliation(s):** Town library (Librarian), Baby sitter (Baby sits Henry quite often)

**Appearance:** Lips as red as a rose, Light tanned skin from working in her garden of roses. Hair is brown but is so dark it is often mistaken to be black until the light hits hit then at times it appears to have a red tint. Eyes are golden brown. (Note her hair has a short pixie cut and has longer bangs that she has pined to the right side of her face)

**Relationships:** Father – Moe French

Half-Sister – Lacy French

Love Interest – Mr. Gold (though she keeps that to herself)

**Bio/History:** According to her curse memories, Naveen was born in Bangor Maine where her mother had ran off to after finding out her father lied about not being married. Her mother died during the birth and so looking into records they took her to Storybrooke where her father took her in. She doesn't really have memories of a childhood except being great friends with her younger half-sister Lacy.

Loving Storybrooke and books she was appointed Librarian by the Mayor who also became friends with the young woman. She greatly enjoys everyone and never has a frown on her face.

**Personality:** Surprisingly Naveen isn't much different from fairytale counterpart. She is still sweet and caring but lets out her anger by working out and working on her garden of roses. She love's books as she had before and is one of the people that Regina goes to for advice. A difference with her Storybrooke counterpart is that her sense of humor is sometimes a bit perverted depending on who she is around such as Red or her sister Lacy. Around others her quick wit sometimes seems to be a turn off but when they see her smile they realize that she doesn't mean anything by it.


	3. Chapter 1 : Intro

April always liked the night shifts. The bar was hardly ever crowded seeing as how everyone seemed to favor the Rabbit Hole over her dingy little place that she owned with her brother. That never bothered her though, seeing as how that made her work much easier. However, as much as she liked the night shifts, she liked the occasional times she got to work in the mornings even better. When Dorian's Narcolepsy really started acting up he would have her take the morning shifts in the cafe, which was always a treat.  
April was really good at making tea. For whatever reason she had always had a knack for mixing just the right amount of milk into her brew, or steeping it for just the right amount of time to make it suitably strong. She wasn't sure why she was so good at it, but hey, the people who came into the cafe loved it when she was there to make her drink so she really didn't feel the need to question it all that much.  
Right now though, she was on a supply run. They were dwindling in their supply of breakfast tea, and it was her job to grab some more. So it was off to the supermarket with her. April immediately knew what she was looking for though. She knew they were on a budget, but she really wanted some of the nice tea. And, it would taste super good. Totally worth paying out of pocket for... right?  
Well, she thought so. With that mentality, April picked up the tin and brought it to the register. Using her own money, she bought the nice tea and was heading back to the cafe. Unable to resist the temptation, she opened the cannister and took a whiff... and that was when everything went to hell.  
Someone who wasn't watching where they were going bumped into her and knocked the canister out of her hands. "Really?" She whined. "Dude, I paid out of my own pocket for that!" The redhead exclaimed, bending over to pick up the fallen canister. Damn it, she really liked this one too.

No one knew him in this town as Rumpelstiltskin, which in its own way was a bit of a blessing because that name was a mouthful and no one knew how to pronounce it right. It got old really fast hearing people butcher his name and besides, he rather liked the irony behind the name Mr. Gold. And he liked the fear that it instilled upon the masses of this town. Regina had been quite generous when she cast the curse. He owned this town, and basically everyone in it. Because of it, he was free to make people's life a hard as he pleased.  
For instance the Rabbit Hole, that train wreck of a bar, was charged a ridiculous amount of money in rent. But the March Hare, pitiful though it was, got off pretty easy not because he particularly liked that place. No, he was impartial to it although he would admit that the lack of drunken crowds there was charming, that place was only charged a rather cheap rent because he hated the Rabbit Hole more.  
Rumplestiltskin liked this kind of power, but he would have liked it more if he didn't have the damn limp again. Once he had become the dark one, that pesky part of his life was gone. Now that he was human again well... it was back. He knew quite well that Regina could have chosen not to give him the limp, but that was her way of pretending she had power over him. Oh how wrong she was. Everyone knew that while Regina (as mayor) was quite powerful, the real power was in the hands of Mr. Gold.  
And that power, right now, was going around collecting the rent money from the establishments using his land. First on his list of places to extort money from was the Library. Although, for that place he wouldn't quite call it extortion. He rather liked the Library, and the Librarian who worked there. HE could remember her from the Enchanted Forest, and he could remember her feelings for her. While some people got drastically different personalities once the curse was cast, he was pleased to find that Regina did not tamper with hers much.  
The mayor was probably aware of how protective Rumplestiltskin got of the few people he liked and was not willing to tempt fate a second time. Limping (oh how he hated that limp) into the building, he made his way up to the counter.  
"I've come to collect the rent, dearie." He rather liked that word. It was at first a means of belittling and intimidating the people who would make deals with him. Now it was just a habit he didn't feel needed to be broken.

Lost in his thoughts, Jefferson was making his way to the supermarket having seen that he was running low on tea and cloth(to attempt to make a 'hat'). He was so lost in his thoughts on what he missed from not only before the curse but before being abandoned in Wonderland by Regina. His eyes narrowed at her name, the Evil Queen.  
Yes Wonderland had giving him a friend but he had lost not only his mind but his daughter in the process. Too steep a price in his opinion and what did he have now... Nothing! Suddenly he felt himself bump into someone who as he was not watching where they were going.  
Jefferson looks up feeling flustered even more so when he saw who he had just bumped into. As mentioned before he remembered things as they were before the curse just like 'Mr. Gold', he scoffed at that name any time he heard it. Looking at April he remembered her as she once was, Leverett March and her calming tea.  
"I am sorry, Miss, perhaps I could replace the tea for you? If you wish."  
He was a bit startled with the changes in her, her roughness. He could not recall such roughness in the kindly and well mannered young lady ever. A frown took over his features as he thought about what this curse had taken. This curse had taken so, so much and had gone so far as to change such a polite nut of a young lady into who now stood before him.  
These thoughts saddened Jefferson and he felt at a loss for a moment taking in his Lev, April's appearance. Her hair was longer now and for some odd reason he felt the urge to run his fingers threw it. His hand twitched in his need but he restrained to do so and continued to take her in. Her eyes were still the beautiful warm brown he remembered but her skin seemed to have a bit more color now.  
Jefferson shook his head to clear his thoughts and he patiently waited for her response while gazing at her.

Naveen was putting a small stack of fairy tale books away but stopped looking at one in particular, 'Beauty And The Beast'. Putting it down to read later she continued with her task putting the remaining stack away. Once finished she picked up the book and went to sit behind the book check out counter.  
She loved her job for after all she loved books and when she wasn't working at the library she was either at the Mayors enjoying her time with Henry an Regina or at the March Hare. She only went to the March hair in the morning when the cafe was opened usually reading and drinking coffee, hot chocolate of tea. What she drank usually depended on her mood and who was working. She never went to the March Hare at night due to her dislike to alcohol and it's affects on those who drank it.  
As she sat down she smiled to herself as she opened the book and began reading. She became so engrossed that she had not heard the jingle of the bell or the click of a cane on the hard floors. Slightly startled from her revery by the voice (that often gave her chills - the good kind) she looks up and smiles a sweet smile.  
Putting a book mark in her book she closes it whilst speaking in a soft and slightly shy voice, "Why Mr. gold, it is good to see you! Having a good day I hope?" As she asked her question she bent down to pull out the Library money bag.  
Standing back up still smiling she unzipped the bag and pulled out an envelope with the word 'Rent' written in guest idyl calligraphy. Looking up at Mr. Gold her golden brown eyes sparkled, "Here you are Mr. Gold." Holding out the envelope she waited for him to reach out and take it.

April huffed, looking over the man who she bumped into. Or, bumped into her. She didn't know really. All she knew was that her good, pricy, tea was on the ground. The tea she'd been dumb enough to open while walking back to the cafe. Admittedly this whole spill had been partially her fault anyway. She shouldn't have opened it and she should have been looking where she was going. But still, didn't stop her from being annoyed.  
However, her annoyance was dulled when the man offered to buy her a replacement. Weighing it over briefly, she decided to go ahead and take him up on that offer. It couldn't hurt to get more tea after all, and he did knock it out of her hands and waste her money.  
"I'd appreciate it if you did." She said. April might have been annoyed at the loss of her tea, but she wasn't rude. Or… she tried not to be. The redhead knew she was a bit rough around the edges, but she tried not to be so off putting.  
It hadn't earned her any friends in college and it wouldn't earn her any friends here. And besides, she should be mature enough not to take her emotions out on other people.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I work nights over at the 'March Hare' and I don't usually get a lot of sleep. Makes me kind of grumpy sometimes. I'm April by the way. April O'Hare. Don't think we've met before." She introduced herself, looking up at the man she ran into.  
He was dressed kind of weirdly. Especially with that scarf. It was almost summer and it certainly wasn't getting any colder.

Rumplestiltskin smiled when she handed the rent money over. Naturally, she would pay him on time. Everyone here was too afraid not to pay him on time. But, even if Naveen couldn't manage to pay him rent on time (with the low rent that it was) he would still give her an extension. Rumplestiltskin still had his memories from the Enchanted Forest, and he could recall the feelings he had for her from back then. It was admittedly kind of sad, knowing that this iteration of the woman he loved so dearly didn't remember him… but she was here. She was alive.  
And that meant that there was hope. He didn't think himself sentimental, but he knew that this was better than her being dead. Besides, no matter what his feelings were, it probably wasn't a good idea to get her mixed up with him again. It didn't bode well for her sister to be mixed up with 'The Dark One' and the same would probably go for her.  
"I try to visit my favorite places first when I collect rent. It gives me something positive to remind myself about when certain establishments try and test the boundaries of what I'm willing to deal with." He told her, a pleasant tone in his voice.  
One such place was the Rabbit Hole. The owner must have some kind of grudge against him in this life, because oh boy, was he ever difficult to deal with. And, he didn't like the riff raff that tended to congregate there.  
Noticing a marked book on the counter, he peered over to take a look. "Beauty and the Beast?" He asked, and oh, the irony in that amazed him. When he still had his memories from the Enchanted forest, there was a lot of ironic situations in this town that tended to amuse him.  
Those tendencies only increased now that Emma was here and she was shaking things up. The day to day routine was broken, and the curse was breaking.

Jefferson smiled warmly… perhaps April hadn't changed to drastically. His smile quickly faded, of course she didn't remember him after all she was affected by the curse, "I am Jefferson, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss O'Hare." He held his hand out to take hers. "And your right I don't believe we have met though you do seem familiar." He smiles noticing her taking in his appearance and so he holds out an arm for her to, he hopes, take, "Shall we go get that tea now."

He figured to most here he was dressed strangely but it was after all his usual attire and he didn't believe he could were the 'modern day' clothing. "You working nights at the 'March Hare' would explain why we have not met for I have on occasion gone in the mornings for a spot of tea." He wanted her to feel comfortable in his presence as she use to be but he knew he would have to hold himself back.

Which at the moment he realized he might not be doing so well at, "Well, you pick whatever tea you like and if I may suggest pick two for after bumping into you I do feel responsible." He smiled a soft friendly smile as he spoke walking toward the supermarket for it was no within sight. Opening the door for April, "Ladies first."

Walking inside he felt himself frown yet again, oh how idiotic he probably sounded to her, 'Ladies first.' Shaking his head he scoffed and decided to forget about it and he began to look at what tea he would like to purchase for himself.

Naveen knew that many were afraid of Mr. Gold but she for some odd reason only felt shy around him. Smiling a big bright smile at his words she felt herself blush slightly, "It is good to know that this is one of your favorite places, Mr. Gold." She then bit her bottom lip thinking of something else to say. Looking down at her book she smiled a somewhat sad smile, "Yes, Mr. Gold, Beauty and the Beast has always held a special place in my heart."

She shook her head and chuckled, "You would probably think me mad for saying this but I have always felt that I could relate to the story." She stopped talking abruptly, where had this confidence to talk to Mr. Gold come from. Looking up at him she felt a spark ignite inside her. Furrowing her brow in confusion she shook her head yet again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, Mr. Gold is there anything else I can do for you?" Naveen had been thinking lately that due to the sad amount she was paid at the library she may have to move from her small accommodations to live there. She couldn't really afford the rent and eat on her sad excuse of a salary. Smiling a friendly smile at Mr. Gold she felt her heart rate speed up, after all she had always seemed to have a small crush on the man who owned the town.


End file.
